fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Kaprelian
Dikran Kaprelian, who goes by the name Duncan Kaprelian, is a defensive tackle for the California Dons. Although Kaprelian sat out his rookie year, he landed in California after key injuries brought him to their attention in mid-November 2016. Biography Dikran Kaprelian, (decided recently with going by Duncan as for handling media easier) was born in Glendale, California. He's of Armenian descent from both of his parents. The Kaprelians were a studied bunch and a well off family in the Glendale circle, virtually all set either as doctors or lawyers, making the name more prominent and gaudy each family member hit a milestone. But their youngest foal was different. First of all, he was more rowdy and ruckus causing than the average kid in this family. Second, by the time he started deevloping, he was already half a foot taller than the next tallest of his immediate family. First intents of extracurricular activities were futile in keeping the stallion calm. But it all took a 180° when they found a uorthodox, but very effective way: Little League Football. It was pretty much unexistent even the thought of one of them aiming towards sports, let alone such a ragtag contact one. But Dikran was good. Really good. Ashtounding. His height lend towards great defense and the equine knew how to deliver a hit as well as striking expectations of the impact he'd deliver on his opponents. He kept on his high school's team, unbeknowist to the Kaprelians, making waves on more than one scout's notebook. Controversy arose when, while his parents were ready to send him off to the top colleges, like Hardvaardwak or Brown Dog, when the athletic environment reared his head again: Turns out that football scholarships were coming in to the household, some even offering full career funding. His parents were dead set in sending him to an Ivy League-level university, but as offers became more prominent, the equine had to think. Begrudgingly agreeing, they accepted the FuSC offer, with "Duncan" going into the team, immediate action. There was when things took off, the horse cementing himself as a defensive tour de force on the team. His smooth, aloof, collected demeanor off the field (According to others he comes off as very cold and 'over it', yet just proven to be chill and stoic) masking a stallion that takes risks, unafraid of tackling and stopping crucial plays. Over the years, his "all rounder" style shifted to match the defensive standards; slower, but bulkier, ready to fight. So, in a chance of making it on his own, Duncan submitted his name into the UFFL draft, eager for this new adventure, doing something he could call "his". Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? "Carboload like crazy, maybe combine proteins if I feel like it. Street souvlakis after practice, alright!" If you asked your linefur, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "I like partying and checking on friends. More often than not we're at the paintball fields or getting the urge for new crazy experiences. Gettin' the adrenaline up!" Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? "Money. Wants to assure this experience opens up for a stable life on a way that's different yet enjoyable for him." What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? "Keep on keeping on with the physical activity. whether it's tackling quarterbacks or shooting paintballs at his dudes, keeping the batteries up and functional." Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Horse Category:Equines Category:California